We are a family!
by Mitsuko Chikanatsu
Summary: Las familias se forman, crecen, se dividen y se vuelven a formar. Esta es la historia de las familias de los personajes de Hetalia. USUK, Franada, DenNor, SuFin, NiChu, RusLiet, Turkgreece. Advertencias: Mpreg, Yaoi. Hetalia no es mia, es de Hidekaz.
1. Chapter 1

Las llamadas de los pájaros fueron las que despertaron a Alfred. Este hubiera deseado haber despertado con un rayo de sol. Una luz hermosa que hiciera que despertara, abriendo bien sus ojos, observando la mañana.

Alfred F. Jones, más bien conocido como Estados Unidos, amaba las mañanas soleadas, frescas. ¿Por qué? Por qué le recordaban a la luz y a la frescura que su amado, Arthur Kirkland, conocido como Inglaterra, le había dado. Las caricias, los abrazos, las actitudes que Kiku usualmente definía "Tsunderes". Para ser concretos, todo amaba Alfred de Arthur. Todo.

Ni bien se levantó de la cama, se encontró con una cabellera rubia despeinada junto a él. Reconoció a Arthur enseguida. Con una sonrisa, abrazó al inglés de manera cariñosa. Arthur le transmitía calor y a la vez frescura. Arthur estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, inconsciente de las caricias que su amante le estaba proporcionando. Alfred beso la mejilla de Arthur amorosamente. Arthur, sin duda alguna, tenía sueño ligero, y cualquier movimiento haría que se despertara.

Más ninguna caricia, beso, abrazo o alguna otra cosa, lograba despertar a Arthur.

Alfred infló las mejillas en señal de enojo. Necesitaba tener la atención de Arthur en esos momentos, porque Arthur era su Arthur.

Y, en un momento de irritación y desesperación, Alfred movió las sabanas en las que su novio estaba cubierto.

-¡Despierta, Arthur…..! –Alfred se quedo callado, al encontrarse con tremenda belleza.

Arthur, su Arthur, estaba desnudo. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que él también. Arthur, y él, desnudos, en la misma cama, Arthur en profundo sueño. ¡Todo cuadraba!

Alfred, lleno de vergüenza, corrió en dirección al baño de la habitación en la que en la noche anterior, Arthur y el habían hecho "Cositas para grandes". Aunque, esta no era su primera vez, Alfred siempre terminaba avergonzado por lo sucedido.

Arthur, poco a poco, con una mirada angelical, abrió sus ojos de color esmeralda. Había dormido como nunca, con Alfred a su lado, acurrucados, besándose, abrazándose y todo lo demás. Para Arthur, esa, y otras noches, habían sido hermosas. Dignas de disfrutar. La mirada sensual de Alfred, dolor que a la vez era disfrute, besos apasionados que raramente daban en público. Si, una noche de en sueño.

-Alfred, buenos días. –Dijo Arthur, dando una media vuelta a donde se suponía su amante estaba. Al no ver a Alfred a su lado, saltó de la cama, ignorando el hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo.

-¡Alfred, Alfred!

De repente, sintió como dos brazos, más grandes que sus hombros le rodeaban. Se sintió mejor al saber que Alfred estaba ahí, con él.

-Creí que te habías ido, idiota.

-Jamás haría eso. –Dijo Alfred, besando el cuello de Arthur.

-¿En donde carajo estabas? No sabes lo….

-¿Lo qué?

Arthur volteó la cabeza en dirección contraria, sin saber que responder. Alfred sonrió, para después depositar un beso en los labios de su amante. Arthur correspondió el beso de manera apasionada, saboreando los dulces labios de su amante. Arthur abrazo a Alfred tiernamente, posando sus delicadas manos en la gran espalda de el representante de Estados Unidos. Así permanecieron unos minutos, abrazándose amorosamente, como solían hacerlo. Hasta que Arthur decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Les dirás hoy verdad?

Alfred observó a Arthur de manera incrédula.

-¿Decirles que?

Arthur, en un ataque de enojo, empujo a Alfred lo más fuerte que pudo, mostrando su evidente enojo.

-¿Lo olvidaste?

-¿Olvidar que?

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar algo tan importante? Es en una semana, Alfred, ¡Una semana! Ya tenemos todo preparado, solo falta… ¡Eres un estúpido!

-Arthur, no reacciones así, dime, que es…

-Vaya que eres un idiota, ¿Verdad?-Dijo Arthur, al borde de las lágrimas. –Nuestra boda…..Es en una semana, y aunque ya hayan recibido la invitación, debes de decirles personalmente. En la conferencia de hoy…

Alfred se quedo estático por unos segundos. Su boda, con Arthur. ¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado? El y Arthur habían quedado en decirles personalmente a los invitados acerca de su boda. Abrazó a Arthur lo más fuerte que pudo, pidiendo perdón. Texas casi caía de sus ojos, de tanto movimiento que hacía. A Arthur no le quedaba más que dar unas palmadas en la espalda del otro, mientras se iba quedando sin aire. Arthur apartó a Alfred. Este tenía ojos de perrito en su cara. Arthur no le podía decir no a esa cara.

-Te perdono. No puedo estar peleado contigo para siempre.

Alfred, en un ataque de emoción, beso a Arthur en los labios, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

-_I love you, my Arthur!_

-Te amo también. Mi héroe.

La conferencia de ese día no había sido muy diferente a las normales. Francia peleando con Inglaterra, China ofreciendo sus dulces, Japón acordando con Estados Unidos, Suiza regañándolo por eso, Estados Unidos haciéndose el héroe, Italia diciendo Ve y Alemania gritando a Italia. A su querido dolor de estomago.

Al terminar, Estados Unidos, empezó a hablar, nervioso.

-Como bien han de saber, Arthur y yo vamos a casarnos en una semana. Me harían muy feliz con su presencia.

Arthur estaba detrás de él, sonriendo. Alfred tomó a Arthur en sus brazos y le dio un repentino beso. Todos en la sala aplaudieron felices. Definitivamente, ambos hacían una buena pareja.

_Time Skip. _

Había llegado el día. La semana había pasado volando para Arthur y Alfred. La fiesta y su boda eran las más esperadas del año. Dos potencias internacionales unirían fuerzas. Estados Unidos e Inglaterra serían uno. Por fin. Después de varios años de espera.

Alfred se encontraba frente al sacerdote, sonriendo a más no poder. Al lado suyo se encontraba Matthew, quien era el padrino de bodas.

A la entrada de la iglesia, se encontraba Arthur, con un traje completamente blanco. Alfred se sorprendió al ver al inglés, al igual que todos los presentes. Se veía hermoso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando este había llegado a su lado, ni cuando este le había depositado un beso en la boca.

El padre dijo las oraciones, y la misa continua, hasta que, el sacerdote dijo las palabras que tanto Arthur como Alfred habían esperado.

-Ahora los declaro….Esposos.

Ambos se dieron un beso en la boca, recibiendo un aplauso por parte de los demás. Ambos se separaron felices, y ambos caminaron de la mano, en dirección al coche que compartirían de ahora en adelante. Ambos irían a la fiesta, y ambos pasarían una de las mejores noches de sus vidas.

Lituania se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del centro. Su cabeza posada en su mano izquierda, demostrando cansancio.

Y debía de estarlo, después de haber sido movido de un lado a otro por Rusia. El mayor había decido vestirse y preparase para la boda de sus "amigos", así que había decido llevar a su amante de un lado a otro. Y Toris estaba cansado de que Ivan decidiera todo por sí solo.

Aunque el maltrato había desaparecido desde la declaración del ruso, Toris aun sentía que era maltratado por Ivan.

Ni bien pensó eso, Ivan se acurrucó en su hombro, dándole un beso al que le parecía tan delicado hombro de Toris.

-I…Ivan.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

-A mi no me engañas Toris.

Toris suspiró, agotado. Lo sabía, no podía mentirle a su querido ruso, pues este le conocía bien, demasiado bien en realidad.

-Me has cansado.

-¿Qué?

En ese momento, los morados ojos de Ivan empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Toris sabía lo frágil que era Ivan en ese tema.

-¡No decía eso! Me has llevado de aquí para allá en un solo día. Yo….Jamás…..Te….odiaría.

-¡Gracias al cielo! Creí por un momento que….

En ese preciso momento, apareció Arthur, con un ramo de flores rosas.

-¡Todos acérquense! ¡Es hora de tirar el ramo!-Grito Alfred, mas entusiasmado que de costumbre.

-¿No iras?-Preguntó Ivan, tomando la mano de su amado en la suya.

-¡Claro que sí! Solo….Estoy cansado.

-Vamos Toris. Sera rápido.

Toris suspiró, derrotado. Se levanto de la mesa en dirección al centro del salón, en donde se encontraba Alfred.

Graciosamente, el había sido el primero.

-¿No vas a pasar?-Preguntó Sadiq a su amante.

-¿Para qué querría casarme con un idiota como tú?-Respondió Heracles, cruzándose de hombros.

-Eso dijiste cuando declaré mi amor por ti.

Heracles no supo cómo responder. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos. Hasta que a Sadiq se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué, tienes miedo de que te quiten en ramo, idiota?

Heracles volteo su mirada en dirección a Sadiq, mostrando su enojo y competividad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Ganare ese ramo y nos vamos a casar, quieras o no.

-Apuesto a que no lo logras.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Después de eso, Heracles se levantó de su lugar y camino al centro, no sin antes darle una mirada enfurecida a Sadiq, que a este se le hizo muy sensual.

-Ve~ Ludwig. Quiero ese ramo.

-Pues ve y obtenlo.

Feliciano dirigió una mirada dolida a Ludwig. El corazón de este casi se oprimió al ver la mirada del italiano.

-¿Cómo lo dices con tanta frialdad? Ve~~~

-No…..No es eso. –Dijo Ludwig, completamente sonrojado.

-¿No quieres que nos casemos? ¡Yo si quiero que nos casemos! Ve~

-¡Ya te dije que no es eso! Es solo que….Nos podemos casar sin necesidad de que tomes el ramo.

-¡Pero es necesario el ramo!

-Feliciano…

-Lo cogeré, y entonces podremos casarnos.

-Feli, ya te dije que…..

-¡Solo hazme caso una vez!

Ludwig se rindió ante lo persistente que Feliciano era. Su amado dolor de estomago siempre lograba sus objetivos. Aunque, se hubiera negado o no, Feliciano estaba ya en el centro, moviéndose de lado a lado, intentando robar el ramo.

-Pero si ni siquiera lo han lanzado….

Ludwig sonrió ante la incredulidad de su novio.

-Pero Lovi~~~~

-No.

-Vamos~~~~

-Que no, bastardo.

-Lovi~~~

-¡Por más que supliques no pasaré, maldición!

Antonio inflo sus mejillas. Por tradición debían de obtener el ramo. El debía casarse con Lovino antes de que los demás lo hicieran con sus parejas. Lovino, en el interior, quería pasar al centro, justo como su hermano acababa de hacer minutos antes, aunque, eso sí, nunca lo aceptaría.

-Lovi~~~~~~

-No, bastardo.

-Todos están pasando. Vamos~~~

-Me importa un bledo que todos estén pasando.

-Lovi~~~~~

-¡Que no, bastardo de los tomates!

-Lovi~~~~~

-¡CHIGI!

Kaoru y Emil estaban sentados en una de las mesas. Solos. Hong Kong no mostraba expresión alguna, mientras Islandia se sonrojaba intensamente. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ambas manos estaban agarradas debajo de la mesa, proporcionándose calor.

-Emil…

-¿Mhm?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Emil se sonrojo ante lo dicho. La respuesta era obvia. Kaoru lo sabía.

-¿Tu qué crees?

-¿De verdad? –Dijo Kaoru, apretando más su mano.

Emil asintió, sonrojado. Kaoru era su todo, su mundo entero, el portador de su corazón. Obviamente quería casarse con él. Estar unido con él de por vida.

-Entonces, ve por el ramo.

Emil asintió de nuevo, parándose de su silla. Kaoru deposito un beso en su mejilla y le dejo ir, fingiendo inocencia. El pobre no sabía que era vigilado desde lejos, y menos sabía que era vigilado por el hermano mayor de su pareja, y su futuro cuñado.

Tanto Mathias como Lukas observaban desde lejos a Emil y a Kaoru. Ambos, representantes de Dinamarca y Noruega, estaban celosos. Lukas de que su hermano encontrara el amor, y Mathias de que su querido Norge no le prestaba atención.

-Debes de ir, Norge.

Lukas volvió su mirada a Mathias, con su mirada fría.

-No gracias.

Mathias puso ojos de cachorro triste, en frente de Lukas. Sabía que este siempre se rendía ante esos ojos, y sin duda esta vez, lo iba a lograr.

Lukas temblaba mientras inconscientemente caminaba en dirección al centro.

-Te amo. –Grito Mathias desde lejos.

-Odio que me hagas hacer esto, idiota.

-F´n.

-¿Si?

Berwald señalo a las personas que estaban en el centro del salón. Tino, inmediatamente después, entendió lo que Berwald quería.

-Pero, Su…..

-Quiero qu´ seas m´ v´rdad´ra ´sposa.

-Berwald.

-P´r fav´r.

-Su. Tu sabes que yo seré tu esposa, agarre el ramo o no.

Berwald se sonrojo, asintiendo. Aun así, Tino avanzo hacía el centro de la mesa, solamente para complacer los deseos de aquel que una vez temió.

-Um…..Francis. –Murmuró Matthew, tomando la manga del francés.

-¿Qué sucede Matt? Espera un momento. ¡HAS ENGORDADO ARTHUR!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ESTUPIDO! NO ARRUINES UNO DE LOS MEJORES MOMENTOS DE MI VIDA.

Matthew soltó una pequeña risilla tierna. Ambos hombres siempre habían peleado, y esas peleas siempre causaban gracia, por donde se le viera. Francis tomo su mano lentamente, y la beso. Matthew se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Obtendré ese ramo por ti, _mon cherie. _

_-__Vraiment__?*_

-Si. Solamente por ti, cariño.

Francis se levantó de su lugar y camino en dirección a los demás, dispuesto a ser el primero en casarse, y hacer de Matthew suyo por completo.

Ya cuando todos los Ukes, y Francis, se encontraban en el centro, Arthur se subió en una silla y giro, para dar la espalda a los invitados.

-1…..2…..3

Tiró el ramo en dirección opuesta a su frente, haciendo que, literalmente, medio mundo corriera tras de él. Feliciano iba en la delantera, siendo el más rápido de todos. El ramo sobrevolaba la cabeza de Feliciano unos centímetros delante de él. Todos los demás se habían cansado. Excepto el. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando obtener el ramo. Y lo hubiera logrado, sino hubiera sido por el "descuidado" pie de Sadiq, que quería que Heracles tomara el ramo.

Aunque, Heracles nunca llego detrás del ramo, para decepción de Sadiq.

El ramo sobrevolaba, cayendo rápidamente en un lugar que nadie se espero.

El ramo, se encontraba en los brazos de un confundido Lovino, que momentos atrás se negaba ir por el ramo, y que momentos atrás estaba peleando con Antonio.

Una sonrisa se dibujo tanto en los labios de Lovino como en los de Antonio. En un momento de euforia, Lovino gritó:

-¡Voy a ser el siguiente en casarme, bastardos!

Después de eso, fue abrazado por Antonio, que estaba al borde de llorar de felicidad. Todos rieron por lo sucedido, excepto Feliciano, que estaba llorando por creer que no iba a casarse con Ludwig.

Definitivamente, la boda de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra fue la más extraña y divertida que cualquiera de los países se hubiera esperado.


	2. Sueños y revelaciones UsUk

Alfred no estaba de buen humor ese día. Arthur, bien gracias, aunque estuvieran casados, el otro estaba en un viaje de negocios en dirección a Pakistán.

Su jefe, no mejor que Arthur. Dando órdenes de aquí para allá, manteniéndolo ocupado. Los papeles, las juntas, las conferencias, platicas motivacionales e inauguración de comicones. Aunque, Alfred debía de admitir que la ultima no estaba tan mal.

Alfred anhelaba a su amado Arthur, a su esposo. Apenas cumplían su primer mes de casados, y Arthur se encontraba fuera de él país, haciendo viajes de negocios que no podía cancelar. Y esto, Alfred lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien. Aunque, Inglaterra era suyo, porque Arthur era suyo, desde el momento en que ambos dijeron el sí definitivo.

No solo el trabajo, sino las uniones de diferentes países amigos. Como era de esperarse, la boda de Lovino y Antonio fue la primera de todas, y, al puro estilo italiano, una de las mas esplendidas. Ludwig y Feliciano no se quedaron atrás, pues, Feliciano había acordado con Lovino casarse el mismo día. Y aunque ese día se escucharon muchos "Macho Patatas", al final Lovino estuvo bien.

La siguiente boda fue la de Berwald y Tino, aunque esta fue mucho más pequeña que la de los italianos, y también fue un poco mas rustica. Al final nadie entendió dos cosas. La primera, porque Tino se había puesto un velo y un vestido de bodas. Y segundo, porque este no mostraba vergüenza alguna, como solía hacerlo frente a todos los demás.

Heracles y Sadiq se casaron, de una manera, un "poco" agresiva. Heracles golpeo a Sadiq un par de veces antes de dar el "Si". Y, en la fiesta todos tuvieron que vestirse de gatos, aunque el novio no quisiera.

Claro, ese mes había sido de los más difíciles. Sin Arthur, solo.

No le gustaba para nada ese sentimiento. Soledad. Y, bien, Arthur lejos no solo le daba la sensación de que se quedaba sin su esposo, sino sin algo más. No sabía que era, solamente sucedía.

Ese día, Alfred se fue a acostar lo más temprano que pudo, claro, después de haber jugado unos videojuegos japoneses prestados exclusivamente por Kiku. Y, tempranísimo, Alfred se quedo dormido por alrededor de las 12 de la noche.

_Era de día. Alfred estaba en un puerto. Un puerto que se le hacía bastante familiar. _

_-¡Ah!_

_Ahora lo recordaba. Ese puerto, ese lugar. La antigua Carolina del Norte, parte de la antigua Trece Colonias. _

_Parte del antiguo Estados Unidos. _

_Si, ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, que eran difíciles de sanar. Los días de soledad en los que esperaba a Arthur no eran realmente los más gratos que Alfred hubiera tenido._

_Y, ese puerto, fue el que le dio el valor de dejar de esperar, haciendo que ese mismo día, en el mismo lugar, Alfred declara su independencia informalmente. Fue ese mismo día que Alfred dejo de considerarse parte de Inglaterra, para volverse Estados Unidos. Fue ese mismo día, que Alfred empezó a llamar fuerzas para su independizacion_

_Fue ese mismo día, que la primera lágrima de lamento de Arthur cayó. _

_Sin darse cuenta, un barco arribo en el puerto. Un barco de madera fina, con una sirena en el frente, lleno de banderas de Inglaterra. Dentro de ese barco, estaba Arthur, saludándolo felizmente. Llevaba ese traje con el que siempre salía de viaje. Un traje completamente rojo. Como la sangre que él un día derramo. _

_Arthur bajó del barco para correr exactamente en su dirección. Alfred no tuvo más opción que abrir los brazos para recibir a su amado. Ambos se sumieron en un cálido abrazo, del que Alfred no se quiso separar. Arthur toma a Alfred y le roba un beso en la boca. Alfred no se aparta, porque realmente desea ser amado y besado por Arthur. Arthur murmuró, con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Te amo. Estados Unidos. _

_Alfred tragó saliva. _

_-Yo también te amo. Inglaterra. _

_De repente, empezó a llover, la cálida luz del sol desaparece para dar entrada a la oscuridad de las nubes. La mirada de Arthur ya no era de felicidad, sino de odio, remordimiento, tristeza y dolor. Ambos se separaron inmediatamente, después de que Alfred se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. _

_El uniforme con el que se reveló a Inglaterra estaba puesto dentro de él. Inglaterra estaba llorando. Alfred lo sabía. _

_-¿Por qué, Estados Unidos?_

_Alfred no supo que contestar. _

_-Te di todo. ¡Todo! ¿Y así me lo devuelves? ¡Dijiste que me amabas!_

_Alfred permaneció callado. _

_-No te lo voy a permitir. Eres mío. ¡De nadie más!_

_-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie más que a mí mismo.-Dijo Alfred, sin siquiera querer hacerlo. _

_La mirada dolida de Arthur acabó con su corazón débil. Alfred quiso callar, silenciarse. Mas esos diálogos no los podía olvidar. Ni él ni Arthur. Ya sabía lo que venía. Las palabras que le dolieron más a Inglaterra._

_-Yo ya no soy tu hermano menor, Inglaterra. ¡Yo soy Estados Unidos de América! Colonia independiente de Inglaterra. _

_Esto basto para que Arthur corriera en su dirección con una mirada enojada, botando el arma que Alfred poseía. Alfred volteo su mirada sorprendida en dirección al arma, mientras escuchaba la ajetreada respiración de Arthur. La escopeta del inglés estaba justo frente a su cara. Alfred se mantuvo así, sabiendo que Arthur tiraría la escopeta en cualquier momento. Eso ya había pasado. Cerró los ojos. Ahí terminaba todo. Su antigua relación con Inglaterra, sus sonrisas. Todo. Empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas. Adiós a su antiguo Arthur. _

_-¡Mamá, Papá, ya basta!-Grito una vocecilla. Alfred no reconocía esa voz. Tanto él como Arthur voltearon su mirada en dirección a la vocecilla. _

_Alfred abrió los ojos. _

_En frente de ellos, había un niño, de ojos azules verdosos, cabello revuelto, rubio oscuro, y con un mechón que desafiaba la gravedad saliendo de su cabeza. De delgadas cejas rubias. _

_Lloraba mientras sonreía. Se acercó a ambos y mientras tomó sus manos. _

_-Esperen un poco más, no quiero verles peleando._

Alfred se despertó de su sueño, agitado. Al lado suyo se encontraba Arthur.

Observó el reloj de la mesa de al lado. Las tres de la mañana.

Alfred se tocó la frente. Estaba sudando. No sabía lo que acababa de soñar. Ese niño le confundía. ¿Quién era? ¿Se conocían? ¿Por qué había empleado la palabra "Mamá" y "Papá"? Estaba confundido en realidad. Tomó la mano de Arthur y la apretó fuerte. Que ese niño les hubiera llamado como sus padres, que se pareciera inexplicablemente a ellos dos, que hubiera dicho que lo esperaran. Eso quería decir que…

-¡Dios mío! –Dijo Alfred, poniendo su mano en la frente de nuevo.

-¿Alfred?

Alfred estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que apenas y pudo contestar el llamado de su amado. No podía ser posible. ¿Cómo había sucedido?

-¡¿Alfred!?

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien?

Alfred, en un movimiento rápido, tacleó a Arthur. El otro estaba confundido, sin siquiera saber que estaba pasando.

-¿Alfred, estúpido, estas bien? ¡No me preocupes así!

-Arthur….Tu….

-¿Yo qué?

-Quiero que me digas la verdad. No me mientas.

-¿De qué estás hablando Alfred? ¿Y qué te sucede? Apenas es madrugada. ¿Alfred?

-¿Estas embarazado?

Arthur se quedo en shock por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿Adiviné?

Arthur asintió. Alfred no pudo mostrar más que felicidad.

-¿Cuántos meses llevas Arthur?

Este se quedo callado. En una seña con sus dedos, le dio a entender al estadounidense cuanto tiempo la criatura llevaba dentro de él. Levantó cuatro dedos, y volteó su mirada.

-¿Cuatro meses? Arthur… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Por qué tenía que decirlo?

Alfred beso la frente de su esposo con cariño, recibiendo un abrazo como premio.

-Te amo.

Arthur beso a Alfred en la boca, para terminar con el abrazo.

-Yo te amo también, y al niño que llevo dentro.


	3. Sorpresa! Parte 1

Alemania estaba leyendo el periódico. Cosa que hacía cada mañana en su casa. Las noticias hablaban sobre los problemas en los que se encontraban algunos países, junto con terremotos y arrestos de mafiosos en Italia, el lugar en donde se encontraba en ese momento. Nada realmente interesante para Alemania. Si no había noticias que llamaran la atención, terminaba leyendo los indescifrables comics italianos que a duras penas llegaba a entender. Soltó un suspiro para dejar el periódico y tomar una taza de café. Como siempre, Ludwig se había levantado antes que su amado italiano y había salido a correr por toda la ciudad. Aunque no se sorprendió, al llegar Feliciano seguía dormido. Así que se decidió prepararse una taza de café matutina y leer el periódico. Y eso había sido una hora antes.

Estaba bien que Italia durmiera un poco más de lo normal, aunque ya no entrenaban no encontraba motivo para que Feliciano siguiera dormido. Caminó hacía la habitación que había compartido con el italiano. Abrió la puerta de roble con un portazo, esperando así despertar a Italia.

-¡ITALIA!- Gritó, para después darse cuenta de que su adorado dolor de estomago no estaba en la cama.

Observó la habitación de un lado a otro, esperando encontrarse con el italiano tirado en el piso, o jugando con su extraño gato, muy parecido a él, por cierto.

No encontró nada. Ni un rastro del castaño. Empezó a preocuparse. No podía haberse ido a ninguna parte de la casa, si a duras penas se levantaba para ir al baño.

Y entonces, fue cuando extraños sonidos provenientes del baño se escucharon por toda la casa, que Ludwig se dio cuenta de que Italia estaba en el baño.

Corrió rápidamente en dirección al baño, en el que se encontró con un Feliciano agarrado a la taza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, totalmente pálido, agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Feliciano?

-Ludwig….

Alemania se acercó al menor para poder asegurarse de que nada malo, (Si, como dije, malo) le estuviera pasando a su hermoso dolor de estomago.

-Ludwig…..Llévame….Al hospital.

-¿Was*? ¿Por qué?

-No….Me siento bien.

-¿Feliciano?

-¡LLEVAME AL MALEDETTO OSPEDALE!*

Ludwig, después de reaccionar al repentino cambio en la personalidad de Feliciano, lo llevo en brazos y corrió al carro, preocupado por la salud del menor. Al estar en el hospital, Ludwig no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Si Feliciano estaba mal, muchas cosas podían ser diferentes. ¿Y si nunca volvía a pararse de nuevo? Debemos mencionar que Ludwig es un exagerado. Se movía de un lado al otro de la sala, se sentaba para leer las revistas, que al cabo de un rato terminaron votadas al lado de un señor que se encontraba junto a él. Solo treinta minutos fueron suficientes para que Ludwig se desesperara y empezara a pegarse con la pared. Al diablo la cordura, si algo le pasaba a Italia…No sabría qué hacer.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, para dejar salir a un sonriente Feliciano, que llevaba en sus manos unos papeles que decían "Certificado Médico" y agarraba con fuerza su vientre.

-Ve~~~

-¿Italia? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Morirás? ¿Me quedare solo? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¡Contesta!

-Aww. Alemania se preocupa por mi~~~

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí! Eres mi…-Ludwig miró de reojo al doctor, que realmente no parecía complacido por lo que iba a decir. Italia empezó a dar saltitos de un lado a otro, demostrando lo emocionado que estaba.

-¡Alemania, Alemania! ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué crees? Ve~~~ El doctor me reviso y no tengo nada malo, de hecho es maravilloso. ¿Sabes? ¿Sabes? Tu y yo….

-¡Ve al grano!

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO!-Grito Italia con emoción, llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes.

Alemania, de mientras, asimilaba la información que acababa de recibir. En su mente, solamente pasaban los pensamientos de "Bebé" "Papá" y "Nacimiento". Se quedo estático al pensar en todas esas palabras, juntando los sentimientos de felicidad y de sorpresa en un solo momento.

-¿Ludwig? Ve~~

Y fue ahí que Alemania no pudo más y perdió el control de su cuerpo. Cuando despertó, fue en los brazos de Italia que gritaba Ve~~ por todo el lugar.

Definitivamente, pensarían que el Uke era él.

* * *

Matthew no podía estar más feliz. Sabía que no era muy normal quedarse embarazado y no embarazada. Aunque eso realmente no importaba. Sabía perfectamente que el padre era nadie más ni nadie menos que Francis. Apretó con fuerza su estomago mientras corría por las calles de París en busca de su amado. Kumajirou solamente se movía incomodo mientras el canadiense corría.

Esa mañana, Matthew no se sintió como se dice bien. Tenía dolores constantes de cabeza, vomito incontrolable y un ligero dolor en el estomago. Y aunque Matthew no quería ir necesariamente al doctor, Kumajirou le obligó a ir, preocupado por su dueño, no sin antes preguntar quién era este. Matthew lo dejo en casa, para luego regresar con la mirada exaltada y feliz. El canadiense tomó a Kumajirou y lo puso en frente de su cara.

-¡Kumata! ¡Voy a tener un bebé!

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Soy Canadá!

Y ahí fue cuando Matthew salió directo al aeropuerto para dirigirse a Francia.

Entonces se encontraban en ese momento corriendo en dirección a la casa de Francis. El peso de todas las miradas cayó en ambos, sin que Matthew se diera cuenta.

Llegaron a la casa de Francis. Matthew daba saltitos de felicidad con cada paso que daba. Tocó el timbre una vez, luego dos veces, luego tres, hasta que se escucho un grito enojado de Francis desde la parte interior de la casa. Cuando este le abrió, Matthew saltó inmediatamente en sus brazos, para después darle tiernos besos en la boca. Francis y él se separaron, Francis totalmente confundido.

-¿Qué sucede Matthew? ¿Sucedió algo?

-¡OH! ¡Francis! Yo…-Pronto la felicidad y la emoción de Matthew fueron bajando rápidamente, hasta llegar al punto de sentir mucha vergüenza. Ni siquiera había pensado en cómo se lo diría. Estaba demasiado emocionado.-Yo….Bueno….Yo….Estoy…..Emm… Estoy…

-¿Matthew? ¿Mon coeur*?

-Yo…..Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. –Matthew cerró los ojos, sin saber realmente como reaccionar. Estaba totalmente sonrojado.

Mientras tanto, Francis pestañeaba un par de veces. Su cara no tenía un punto fijo, estaba perdida.

-¿Francis?

Este no respondió.

-¿Francis? ¿Francis, estas bien?

Otra vez sin respuesta. Los morados ojos de Matthew se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Si no lo quieres, esta….-No, no estaba bien. –Al menos, podrías visitarlo de vez en cuando, no quiero que…

-Lo logramos. –Susurró Francis.

-¿Eh?

-Lo logramos. ¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos, Matthew!-Gritó Francis, abrazando eufóricamente al otro. Este solo se limitó a devolverle el abrazo, dándole una sonrisa.

-¡Sera el bebé más hermoso del mundo!-Volvió a gritar el otro.

Después de eso, Francis besó apasionadamente a Matthew. No se separaron por un rato. Hasta que perdieron el aire. Matthew miró con ternura al francés.

-De eso no hay duda. –Dijo Matthew, riendo un poco, para después darle un dulce beso a Francis.

* * *

Japón se encontraba en casa de Estados Unidos, esperando poder disculparse por su ausencia en su boda. Era una falta de respeto no disculparse por otra falta de respeto. Aunque, si Alfred hubiera estado en su lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Le habían servido una taza de té verde, su favorito, mientras esperaba la llegada de Estados Unidos. Bien se sabía que Estados Unidos no estaba en su casa, sino en la casa de su esposo, Inglaterra, su muy buen amigo. Kiku se sentía avergonzado por haber sacado a Alfred de su hogar, pero realmente no quería ver el rostro de Arthur por ahora, pues sabía que terminaría pidiendo perdón hasta quedarse dormido. Pasó alrededor de 3 horas esperando por Alfred. Aunque, considerando la falta de respeto que Kiku había tenido, esto no era nada.

Y cuando Alfred llegó, Kiku empezó a pedir perdón como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Lo lamento tanto, Alfred-san.

-¡Ah! Kiku, no te preocupes. ¿A qué…..?-Alfred observó por un rato a Kiku, sin saber que decir. No estaba ofendido porque este no había asistido a su fiesta. Sabía que si era Kiku, tenía que haber una buena escusa.

-Vengo a disculparme con usted, Alfred-san. He hecho una enorme falta de respeto con usted y Arthur-san. Lamento no haber ido a su boda.

-¿Está bien? ¿Quieres tomar asiento para detallar?

Kiku asintió y tomó asiento. Alfred se sentó justo enfrente, tomando un poco del café que una de las sirvientas había traído. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, mientras el representante de Estados Unidos tomaba un sorbo de su café. Cuando este terminó, pregunto:

-¿Quieres continuar?

-¡Ah, sí! –Kiku se oía agitado, cuando no lo estaba regularmente. –Quería disculparme con usted, Yao-san y yo estamos realmente arrepentidos. Hubiera sido un placer asistir a su boda, pero…

-¿Pero…Qué? ¡Vamos Kiku, puedes decírmelo!-Grito emocionado Estados Unidos.

-Yao-san ha tenido un problema con su salud. Espero usted pueda entender. No podía dejar a Yao-san solo.

Alfred asintió. Obviamente el haría lo mismo si algo le pasaba a Arthur. Muchos países sabían de la fragilidad del chino, y que era muy delicado cuando de salud se trataba. Alfred rió un poco. Kiku se tomaba las formalidades demasiado en serio, y eso lo sabía.

-¿Y que tenía Yao?

-Me temo que sigue enfermo.

-¡Oh!

-Siendo honesto con usted, no creo que se cure pronto.

-¿Qué tiene? ¡Dime! ¡Un héroe siempre se preocupa por sus amigos!

Kiku se sonrojo inmediatamente. Bajó la cabeza mientras apretaba la fina tela de su kimono.

-Ese tema es demasiado íntimo para usted, Alfred-san.

-¿Eh? No…No entiendo. ¿Qué le sucede a Yao?

-Problemas de embarazo.

Alfred escupió el café que estaba tomando. Nunca, y se dice nunca, hubiera esperado a Yao embarazado de Kiku. Bueno, eso dijo cuando se volvieron una pareja. Pero, si, todos esperaban que el que acabara embarazado fuera Kiku, y no Yao. Alfred empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te dejo ir arriba?

Kiku se sonrojo inmediblemente. No solamente por la vergüenza que el tema le provocaba, sino la indignantica pregunta que Alfred acababa de hacer.

-Alfred-san. No me lo esperaba de usted.

Alfred rió por lo dicho.

-Para su información.-Continuo Kiku.-Yo siempre voy arriba.

Alfred se desmayó por lo dicho. Minutos después, se encontraba Kiku abanicando a Alfred con un abanico que traía por ahí, y Obama hablándole a Arthur para que viniera a recoger a Alfred.

Ni Kiku se esperaba esa.

* * *

Lovino observó el papel con detenimiento. No, eso no podía ser. Era un hombre, un macho. ¿Cómo carajo había sucedido eso? Aunque Lovino no lo aceptara, una noche dos meses atrás había concedido a cierto español hacer ya saben que por ya saben dónde.

Pues bien, un Lovino por la mañana sintiéndose mal, hizo que el italiano saliera a una farmacia a comprar medicamentos. Y ni bien llego a la farmacia, fue atendido rápidamente por el doctor. Y, si ustedes conocen perfectamente bien a Lovino, sabrán que su plática con el doctor no fue muy grata.

-¡No me siento bien, maldición!

-Buenos días, señor Lovino.

-¡Deme algo para que se me quite, maldición!

-¿Podría decirme que es lo que le pasa?

-Eres doctor, tu dímelo bastardo.

El doctor levanto la ceja en confusión.

-¿Cómo espera que lo sepa si no me dice que le duele?

-¡Es doctor, deberías saberlo, maldición!

-¡Ya dime, que te duele!

-¡No me duele nada, maldición! ¡Solo tengo nauseas y muchos antojos, maldición! ¿De qué me enfermé?

El doctor se quedo en silencio, para después empezar a escribir. Lovino se mantuvo observándolo, nada más. Cuándo el doctor le entregó el papel, Lovino dejo el dinero y salió en busca de su Aspirina. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la encargada había metido unas pruebas de embarazo en la bolsa y pastillas de acido fólico, hasta que llego a la casa que compartía con el español.

Gracias a dios que este no estaba, porque si no, hubiera sido golpeado hasta que Lovino se tranquilizara.

En ese momento, Lovino agarraba su cabeza y apretaba su cabello, confundido. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Antonio? Suficiente tenía con su hermano embarazado del macho patatas. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó. Esperó por una respuesta. Esperó por el que necesitaba esa respuesta. Tomó su vientre con fuerza y lo acarició, sintiéndose más cálido. El bebé no le molestaba, en absoluto. Amaba a ese bebé, al niño o niña que eran prueba del amor que tenían Antonio y él. Todo era la culpa de Antonio. Siempre era su culpa.

"_¿Por qué con alguien como yo?-Preguntó Lovino en lagrimas, justo después de un problema que acababa de tener con Antonio._

"_No lo sé.-Rió Antonio.- Dímelo tú. _

_-Idiota.-Murmuró, antes de empezar a llorar. _

_-Yo también te amo Lovi._

Lovino seguía pensando en eso. ¿Por qué él? España se merecía a alguien mejor.

-Te amo, bastardo.-Murmuró, sonriendo, mientras pensaba en la familia que iban a formar.

-¿Lovi?

Lovino saltó de su asiento por el susto recién recibido. Observó a Antonio con ira fingida.

-Tu…

-¿Lovi?

-¡Eres un verdadero idiota, maldición! ¡Tú…! ¡Yo…!

-Lovi. ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Antonio, tomando de los hombros a su pareja.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Eres un…..! ¡Eres un….!-Lovino apenas se había dado cuenta de que su pareja llevaba una camiseta, con un signo que tenía su nombre y el de Antonio. -¿Qué es eso, bastardo?

-¡Ah! ¡Esto! ¡Me lo dio Kiku! Se llama sombrilla del amor. Se ponen los dos nombres de la pareja y….-No pudo continuar. Acababa de ser golpeado en la cara por Lovino.

-¡Y qué haces tú pidiendo esas cosas, bastardo!

-Aww~~ . Pero Lovi...~~~

-¡No me convences maldición!

Antonio rió por lo dicho.

-¿Lovi, no ibas a decirme algo?

Lovino parpadeo unas veces. Maldito bastardo. Había hecho que se le olvidara lo importante que era lo que iba a decir. Apretó su barriga.

-Estoy...

Antonio, parpadeo unas veces. Lovino se apretó el estomago aun más fuerte.

-Estoy….

-¿Lovi?

-Estoy…..

-¡Lovi! ¡Alto! ¡Te lastimas! –Dijo Antonio al notar que Lovino apretaba con fuerza su estomago.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO, MALDITA SEA!

Antonio parpadeo unas veces. Se quedaron en silencio. Lo siguiente no fue muy grato para Lovino.

_Acto 1:* Antonio hablándole a Feliciano para notificarle que Lovino estaba embarazado, mientras exclama unos "Sí" "Si", al mismo tiempo que mueve la mano en señal de felicidad.*_

_Acto 2:* Aparece Lovino detrás gritando un "Espera" *_

_Acto 3: *Lovino golpea a Antonio.*_

_¿Cómo se llama la obra?: *Sale Lovino con expresión enojada:*-¡Para ya, maldición!_


	4. Sorpresa! Parte 2

-¡Oh! ¡Por! ¡DIOS!-Gritó Toris, desde su habitación.

Está bien, está bien. Nunca debió de haber escuchado a Feliks y comprarse unas pruebas de embarazo. Nunca debió, de hecho, hacer la apuesta con Feliks. Si resultaba positivo, lo cual Toris dudaba, el mayor usaría faldas y ropa de mujer una semana entera seduciendo a Ivan. Pero si resultaba negativa, Feliks dejaría de decir incoherencias y se vestiría como dios manda. Bien se nota que Toris aprovecho la oportunidad.

Y ahora, Toris se encontraba frente a una prueba de embarazo que marcaba positivo. ¡POSITIVO! Toris empezó a temblar. Estar embarazado era lo de menos, aunque bien sea dicho, también le afecto. ¡Iba a vestirse como una mujer toda una semana! Malditas apuestas, maldito Feliks, maldito….

No, no era culpa de Ivan. Bueno, en parte sí. Pero el bebé que concibieron era de puro amor. No, Toris se engañaba. El amor había sido solo la mitad. (Todos los demás serán mejor no ser mencionados antes de que a alguien le dé un paro cardiaco o ataque de homofobia.)

Corrió por todos lados, buscando que hacer. Se había olvidado de sus hermanos observándole mientras lo hacía. Raivis sollozaba por las reacciones de su hermano, mientras Edward le confortaba dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Aún no nos has dicho que te pasa Toris.

El lituano lanzo una morada mortífera muy parecida a las de Ivan a los otros dos. Ambos dieron un salto del miedo que la reacción les provocaba.

-Has estado demasiado tiempo con Ivan. –Dijo Edward, acomodándose los lentes.

-¡No es culpa de Ivan! ¡No lo vuelvas a…!

-T…Toris. ¿E…Estas b….Bien?-Preguntó Raivis, escondiéndose detrás de Edward.

-¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Estaré obligado a utilizar ropa de mujer una semana! ¡UNA SEMANA!

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Edward, alzando una ceja. -¿Por tu apuesta con Feliks? Pero si solamente lo hacías si….

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio, mientras la idea pasaba por su mente. La apuesta era vestirse de mujer si…..Si Toris…

-¡Jumal küll!*

-Šīs grūtniecība*

-Jei. Ivan tėvas*

-¿Mis?*-Preguntó Edward.

-¿V...Vai?*

-¿ что?* ¿Моя?*

Toris se paralizo al escuchar esa voz. Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Ivan, que se mostraba totalmente sorprendido por la noticia. Toris se sonrojo completamente.

-¿Lo escuchaste todo?

Raivis y Edward estaban temblando. Y Toris lo hubiera estado también en el pasado. Pero ahora…

-Sí. Cada palabra. Si tú quieres puedo hacer que Feliks….

-¡No! No. Está bien Ivan.

Ivan no lucía completamente feliz. Eso preocupo a Toris. El ruso tomo la mano del lituano y lo llevo a su habitación, en donde lo tiró en la cama y observó con mirada triste.

-¿Te desagrada?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Te desagrada tener un hijo mío?

Los ojos de Ivan estaban llenos de lágrimas. Toris se alarmó ante esto.

-¡No! ¡Ivan! ¡Escúchame! ¡El bebé no es una molestia! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo adoro! ¡Ivan! ¡Iv…..!

Ahora Ivan abrazaba al lituano con todas sus fuerzas, mientras restregaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Toris acariciaba su cabeza mientras besaba la frente del mayor. Así se mantuvieron un rato, en silencio, abrazándose mutuamente, proporcionándose calor.

Hasta que se besaron. Fue un beso apasionado, doloroso, pero apasionado. Las grandes manos de Ivan tomaron la cabeza de Toris, y lo acercaron a él. Toris lo amaba. Lo amaba con toda su alma.

-¿Qué quieres que sea?-Pregunto Toris, después de soltarse del beso.

Ivan rió un poco antes de contestar.

-Quiero una niña. Que sea como tú.

-Yo quiero un niño. Pero si tenemos una hija, será como tú.

-Si es una niña en este embarazo… ¿Puedo darte un niño?

-Ivan…..Si me embarazas otra vez….

-Lo siento, perdón.

-Realmente no me importaría. Mientras sea tuyo. –Dijo Toris, sonrojado.

Ivan sonrió. Después de eso se sumieron en otro profundo beso.

Esa semana, muchas cosas estuvieron raras. Toris se vistió con ropa de mujer de color rosa, una falda y una blusa escotada, se hizo dos coletas con moños rosas y se puso tacones. Feliks había visitado la casa solo para grabar como Toris se caía con los tacones y mostraba la ropa interior cada vez que se caía.

-Tipo, como que totalmente gracioso, Liet.

Los hermanos de Toris solamente decidieron encerrarse en su cuarto cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Demasiado trauma para ellos.

Y en cuanto a Ivan. Bueno, el solo tenía deseos de Toris cada vez que lo veía así. Toris se quejaba que no era bueno para el bebé. Aunque Ivan siempre tenía la escusa correcta:

-El bebé todavía es demasiado pequeño para que le pique el ojo, Toris.

-¿Q….Qué?

* * *

Finlandia y Noruega observaban los papeles que les acababan de otorgar. Tino al principio pensó que era una broma del doctor y empezó a reír. Pero, al ver la mirada seria del doctor, termino callándose.

Lukas no dijo nada. Solo se mantuvo callado. Aunque todos sabemos que Lukas forma parte del Tsundere trío, por dentro este se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

Hay que aclarar algo. Cuando los Nórdicos mayores están juntos, nada los separa. Ni esos momentos especiales. Y si, Mathias y Berwald decidieron el peor momento para ponerse cariñosos el día que visitaron a los recién casados. Tino y Lukas llevaban el mismo tiempo de embarazados. Fue en la misma noche, en el mismo momento. Vaya Cliché.

Ambos después de eso, se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, ambos decididos por una cosa. Era tiempo de hacer saber a los padres que lo eran.

Tino al llegar a su casa no encontró a nadie. Ni Peter, ni Berwald, ni Hanatamago estaban ahí. Entró a la cocina, en donde encontró un papelito que decía:

_*Mamá:_

_Hanatamago estaba molesta y la sacamos a pasear. Dice papá que ya no le des tanta comida. Que esta engordando. _

_Nos vemos luego:_

_Peter*_

Tino suspiro. Ahora que había reunido el valor de decirle a Suecia que estaba embarazado, este no estaba. Vaya.

Empezó a preparar la cena. Y mientras, pensaba en lo que podría pasar.

El nombre de mamá se haría costumbre, se escucharía más veces por la casa, sería utilizado más veces para hacer pequeños pucheritos y… Y siendo honestos, Tino no sabía para que otras cosas fuera utilizado. Tino sabía que ahora era correcto y que no tendría que reprender a Peter por llamarle así y no como se debía.

Y entonces, a Tino le llegaron varios pensamientos a la mente. ¿Qué pensaría Peter? Si realmente él nunca nació de él, sino que nació de la madre de Arthur. Peter era el hermano de Arthur, no su hijo. Eso Peter lo sabía, Tino estaba seguro.

La preocupación hizo que Tino cortara más rápido las zanahorias que estaba cortando. Peter sufriría al darse cuenta de que con nuevos niños ya no formaría parte de la familia. Tino debía asegurarse de que eso no pasara, que Peter no lo sintiera.

Y fue ahí, que Tino sintió un pinchazo en el dedo, seguido por un fuerte dolor.

Chupo su dedo, buscando parar la sangre. Se había estado concentrando demasiado en los pensamientos de su hijo acerca del bebé. Tanto así, que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la casa se abría.

-¡Estamos en casa!-Grito Peter, siendo seguido por un ladrido de cierta perrita que Tino bien conocía.

-¿T´no?

-¡Ah! ¡Berwald! –Dijo Tino, dándole un dulce beso a su esposo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Vamos a tener más perritos en la casa!

-¿Ah sí?-Tino lanzo una mirada eufórica a Berwald.- ¿Encontraron más perros?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

-¿Alguien vendía perros?

Volvió a negar.

-¿Unos perros atacaron a nuestros gatos y ahora quieren quedárselos?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Dijo Peter, indignado.

-¿Entonces?

-¡HANA ESTA EMBARAZADA! –Gritó Peter, levantando sus manos en señal de emoción. –Papá y yo la llevamos al veterinario, y dijo que esperaba perritos. ¿Mamá? ¿Podemos quedarnos con todos?

Tino observó a la perrita, que estaba acostada en su camita, lamiendo su pata.

-¿Cuántos son?

-C´nco.-Contesto Berwald.

-¡Cinco! Peter, no podemos quedarnos con todos, apenas y podemos con los tres gatos y con Hanatamago.

-Aww. ¡Pero….!

-¿Por qué no mejor esperas a que los gatos tengan camadas?-Dijo Tino, sin siquiera pensar en lo que acaba de decir.

Hubo silencio en la sala. Berwald observaba a Tino con curiosidad, y Peter….Tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-¿Eso se puede?-Preguntó Peter, con un brillo en sus ojos.

-P…Pues…

-¿Si se puede, nos quedamos con los cachorros de los gatos?

-Si…Creo que estaría bien, después de todo, los gatos son independientes….

-¡Yay! –Después de eso, Peter corrió en dirección a la cama de los gatos, Rasmus, el gato negro de Berwald, abrazaba con su cola a Jumala, el gato bage de Tino. Ambos levantaron la cabeza al ver a Peter acercándose. El niño dijo:

-Tengan muchos cachorritos. ¿Entendido?

Los gatos respondieron con un maullido. Tino rió ante lo sucedido. Aunque, si él podía, los gatos también, ¿No?

-T´no.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Tu est´s emb´raz´do?

Tino se quedo callado. Asintió y se sonrojo. Fue abrazado con fuerza por Berwald. Tino devolvió el abrazo con un beso.

-¡Ah!-Dijo Peter. -¡¿Seré hermano mayor!?

Ambos asintieron.

Lo siguiente que paso fue un Peter saltando por la habitación, y a Berwald y a Tino besándose tiernamente.

* * *

En cuanto a Lukas, no todo fue exactamente lo planeado. Llegando a casa, se encontró con una escena no muy placentera entre Kaoru y Emil haciendo "eso". Luego, se encontró con que sus dulces preferidos acababan de ser comidos, y por más ni nada menos que el gato de Mathias, Soren, que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Después, se dio cuenta de que Mathias hacia lo mismo.

De una patada, despertó al danés, que salto del puro susto.

-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! ¿Y tú que tienes Lukas? ¡Hoy no he hecho nada!

-Hace dos meses si. –Dijo Lukas, aparentando tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que digo. Hoy me dijeron que estoy embarazado. Y es tu culpa. Así que te lo mereces.

Hubo silencio. Y después, bueno, Mathias explotó.

-¡¿En serio!? ¿No es broma? ¡Sí! ¡Tendremos un hijo! ¡Tendremos un hijo! ¡OISTE ESO ISU, TENDREMOS UN HIJO!

-¡DEBERIAN METERTE UN DULCE DE REGALIZ POR EL….!-Gritó Lukas después del mayor.

Mathias beso con pasión a Lukas, que correspondió de manera forzada. Se besaron tanto tiempo que se quedaron sin aire.

-¡Te amo, Norge!

-Aléjate de mí.

- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

-Eres un idiota.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hicimos!

-Cierra la boca.

* * *

Emil observaba como su hermano y Mathias peleaban mientras el otro trataba de darle un abrazo a Lukas. Sonrió por dentro. La felicidad que tanto había deseado al lado de su hermano, se la había dado Kaoru, que en ese momento se burlaba de cómo Mathias era golpeado. Y pensar que su hermano también… Sostuvo su estomago por unos segundos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Observo a Kaoru, que se secaba las lágrimas de tanta risa.

Lo había descubierto una semana antes, pero nunca se había atrevido a decirle al asiático lo que estaba pasando. Tomó un dulce de regaliz y fue a sentarse en el sillón, donde Snudur, su gato, jugaba con una bola de estambre.

Pronto Kaoru estaba a su lado, pasando su brazo por sobre de él, y abrazándolo posesivamente. Emil se sonrojo, como siempre lo hacía, antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Kaoru.

El amor que ambos se tenían era de adolescentes. Mariposas en el estomago, sonrojos evidentes, miradas fijas. Emil no se sentía preparado para tal responsabilidad. Y Kaoru tal vez tampoco. Ambos eran los menores de sus respectivas familias, ambos eran apenas adolescentes pasando por situaciones de adulto. Ambos se amaban intensamente aunque no debieran hacerlo.

-Emil.-Dijo Kaoru, retomando su aspecto serio. -¿Estás bien?

Emil asintió. –Mejor que nunca.

-¿Y eso?

Emil no sabía que responder. Era feliz, por tener a Kaoru a su lado, por tener un hijo suyo. La felicidad que tanto había estado esperando ahora le era dada con el más grande de los milagros, aunque él fuera un hombre.

-Tienes algo. Esa cara no es normal.

-Es solo que…No podremos hacerlo por un tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que dije. Kaoru, somos aun muy jóvenes para hacer esas cosas.

-Eso no te importaba antes.-Dijo Kaoru con indiferencia.

-¡Ahora me importa!

-¿No te gusta?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-…-Silencio. Emil guardaba silencio, pensando en una respuesta más coherente a decir una tontería.-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? Emil, eso no es una respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres que diga entonces?

-La verdad.

Más silencio. Emil no podía mas, no aguantaba más. Debía decirlo, debía sacarlo de su sistema para poder dormir tranquilo.

-La verdad es que no hay razón, solo no quiero.

-Emil, te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que mientes. ¿Fāshēng?*

-Yo…

-…..

-No puedo hacerlo porque…

-¿Por qué…..Que?

-Porque no es sano en mi estado.

-¿Estás enfermo?

Emil negó.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te dio algo ahí y te duele? ¡Dime!

-¡AL ESTAR EMBARAZADO UNO NO PUEDE TENER SEXO!

Cuando lo dijo, no solo Kaoru, sino Lukas y Mathias estaban desconcertados. Genial, lo había gritado enfrente de todos, sin importarle que su hermano reaccionara agresivo, o que Mathias se emocionara.

-¡EPIDEMIA DE EMBARAZOS!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-Gritaron todos.

* * *

Gilbert esperaba en su casa aburrido. No tenía ni idea de que hacer. Lo único que se podía era esperar a su querido austriaco, que iba con Feliciano a comprar quien sabe qué cosa. Y llamar a Ludwig no era buena idea, porque, bueno, este nada mas hablaba de su bebé y de posibles nombres que le iba a dar.

Y por supuesto a Gilbert no le gustaba.

Pensar en que su hermano no tan asombroso como él tuviera un hijo antes, era imperdonable. Y todo era culpa de Roderich, por no querer tener un hijo tan pronto. Ni siquiera la técnica "No usar condón sin que Roderich se dé cuenta" funcionaba.

Incluso, hubo una época en la que Roderich ni quería dormir en la misma cama que Gilbert, solamente para evitar que algún suceso íntimo fuera a suceder. Y eso irritaba al albino demasiado.

Y ahora le salía con que iba a acompañar al niño de juguete de Ludwig a comprar unas cosas. Vaya.

A lo largo del día, Gilbert hizo varias cosas no productivas esperando a Roderich. Tomar una taza de chocolate, jugar videojuegos prestados de Japón, comer, ir al baño, comer, dormir, despertar, comer, sentarse en el sillón, jugar con el gato café de Roderich, Moritz y con su gato blanco Witzig, dormir, comer, dormir, esperar, etc.….

Hasta que Roderich llego de las compras, cargando varias bolsas. Gilbert corrió a ayudar a su amado, no solamente para ayudar, eso fue lo de menos.

-¿Y esas bolsas? Son muchas.

-Si…

-¿Son para mí?

-No.

-¿Eh? Pero… ¡No le trajiste nada al asombroso yo! Eso no es awesome.

-No hay nada para ti.

-¿Para quién es? Si es tuyo eso es ser egoísta.

-¡Como si tu no lo fueras, tonto! Además, no son para mí.

-¡No me digas que son de Suiza! ¡Voy a matarlo!

Roderich negó rotundamente, para después acomodarse los lentes. Mientras tanto, Gilbert, que no presto nada de atención en lo que Roderich dijo, sacó la ropa para echarle un vistazo.

-Emm….Rode…. No creo que esto le vaya a quedar a Suiza.

-¡Ya te dije que no es para Suiza!

-¡¿Entonces para quién es?!

Roderich apretó su estomago y después beso a Gilbert. Y este, al entender, cayó desmayado en el piso.

* * *

*Dios mio.

*Estas embarazado.

*Si, es de Ivan.

*¿Que? ¿Mio?

* * *

*¿Que te pasa?

* * *

Heracles: Hey! No me pusiste diciendole a ...A Sadiq..._*SE QUEDA DORMIDO*_

Yo: Lo se, lo se. Pero es que me daba flojera...Heracles? Me escuchas? Heracles?

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Por favor dejen reviews. Y perdonen por no escribir como Heracles le informa a Sadiq, pero estoy segura de que ya se lo imaginaran ustedes. :3.


End file.
